Sealed
by dementedK
Summary: An unforgettable tragedy scarred the 14 year old Akashi Seijurou leaving him the sole heir to the Akashi household, and in that incident he lost someone very precious to him turning him to a cold-hearted living being. What happens if suddenly his chosen limiter looked exactly as the person he lost two years ago? Is this just a mere trick of fate or a huge coincidence? Read to find
1. Prologue

**A/N i was inspired by the song Sad Song by We The Kings and this just hit me hard so i decided to write a new story hihi Xd**

 **PS just a suggestion read this while playing the song hihi Xd just play before you have read the prologue**

 **Feel free to review, follow, favourite..though i like reviews more to help me improve and know if I had any errors or if you guys have any questions hihihi**

 **And im not really sure if this prologue is a great one or not so please review it thanks a bunch cuz im a bit uneasy about this story still so hihi oh and this prologue switches from a memory to the present the ones in italic bold is the past memory and the rest is part of the present hihi sorry if its a bit messy i have no beta to tell me whether its good or bad though ive been searching for one lately.. Oh if anyone of you lends me their help i would be most grateful just pm me and lets chat away hahah**

 **Thanks once again for giving this story a read, it gives me great joy to know that someone is reading something that i wrote (makes me happy) *bows* -k^^**

 **disclaimer:i don't own Kuroko no Basuke just the plot**

 _ **Italic**_ -past occureces

 _*word_ \- sounds or something( i don't know the right term, oooh background noise was it?)

 _[italic]-_ someone talking to him through his mind

 _'italic'-_ thoughts

* * *

 **Prologue**

 ** _Beneath the loud sounds of the fireworks two children were running up a slope, one holding the other's hand tugging him to run faster than he already is. Reaching the top of the slope he never let go of that hand._**

 _*blood splattering_

"please...", the sound of whips being heard in the background, the candles flickered to life.

 ** _"Now this is the perfect place to watch fireworks"_**

Chanting was heard from the background as others began to paint the ground using blood forming a pentagram.

 ** _"Young Master,... you run too fast", said the smaller child with a petite frame. He was panting hard from all the running that they did._**

 ** _"How many times do I have to tell you to call me by my name?", the red-haired child said as if scolding the latter and the teal-head just worriedly looked down and bowed his head shyly._**

"sto-op", a voice was heard screaming.

"Father please...", his voice broke, he tried to cover his ears to cover the agonizing screams.

 _ **"B-but Young Maste.."**_

"This is your punishment, for having weakness"

 _ **"No buts, come on", he said with a hidden grin on his porcelain face.**_

 _ **"S-Seijurou", his face turned red and looked away to hide it but this just made Seijurou found the gesture adorable and amusing for him.**_

"Then please stop...just punish me already!"

 _ **"There that is better", he said patting the head of the teal-head softly. The loud explosions of fireworks were heard from the background and this made the teal-head look up to the starry night sky now painted with different hues of fireworks.**_

"This is already your punishment Seijurou", his Father's eyes were cold distant as if he was only a husk of his old self.

"Blame yourself for your weakness", the chains that bound him to his place was tightened and he could no longer move properly.

 _ **"It really is as beautiful as you have described Seijurou", the younger child remarked looking up above in full wonder and amazement with a certain spark in his teal eyes.**_

"NO! NO! NO!", he was trying to break out from the chains that binded him, his body hurt and pulsed. He could feel pain from his wrists as blood began to ooze out.

"DON'T PLEASE...I WILL DO ANYTHING JUST PLEASE!", a puddle of blood began to form as his lifeless like body tries to stand up to reach out to him.

 _ **"This is soo much better than what I have described, am I right?", The teal-head did not look away from the scene and he was not able to respond to his master's question. So Seijurou looked at his younger companion, his eyes widened for a bit at what he saw. The teal-head, who only shows a blank expression, was smiling. He was mesmerized, captured and he smiled to himself, no longer minding the fireworks and how their colors danced in the sky.**_

He looked at him, as that person was trying his best to crawl toward him. He was hit by another strike of the whip and his eyes turned to glare at his Father who did that to him.

"Fine, I will allow you this much", and that person bowed his head to his Father

 _ **"Seijurou, look!", he was smiling when the teal-head turned his head to him and smiled.**_

He placed his hand at his cheek; his tears were already falling freely without him noticing. He leaned to that warm hand as if clinging to him, telling him to never leave him, portraying to him that he needs him and that he would always be with him.

That person as if understanding him just shook his head, then leaning in...he kissed Seijurou softly. Seijurou was taken aback by this as his eyes widen and a new batch of tears began pouring out and he kissed back, their kiss was soft, brief and intimate but it was enough to convey their feelings to each other. They did not care about the world around them at that time all that mattered to them was that single moment. And they both wished from the bottom of their hearts that time would stop...just this once...for them.

 _ **"Thank you for bringing me here, Seijurou. Let's watch it again next year?", his teal-eyes sparkled and when Seijurou saw this he could not refuse instead, if Tetsuya would ever want to see fireworks every day, he would do it, he would do anything to see his smile once again.**_

Looking at each other the latter gave him a soft smile as if telling him that this was for his sake, as tears, their tears fell to the cold bloodied ground. Then as if on sync they leaned their foreheads with one another.

"I-s that a goodbye kiss?", Seijurou's voice broke.

"No...it's a pro-mise...so li-ve Seiju...", then loosing balance as the latter fell to the ground in front of him his mind screamed, his body screamed and with all his might he tried to pry off the chains in order to hold him.

"Take the sacrifice"

"NO!NO!NO!NO! TAKE ME INSTEAD! TAKE ME INSTEAD!", he shouted so loudly unlike never before not minding his screams he heard a voice in his head.

 _[do you want power?],_ not minding where the voice came from Seijurou shouted in his mind with all of his might.

 _'yes!'_

 _[fufufu are you ready to pay the price?]_

 _'yes, anything just please...please save him'_

 _[the price has been successfully paid, with thine blood, the contract is complete. You are now my master, command me as you see fit]_

"Burn them all...Suzaku", in this instance Seijurou lost himself drowned in the sorrow, hatred and anger, this fuelled up the Great God Suzaku's powers more as it burned everything in its wake.

 _ **"Of course all for you Tetsuya", and they both looked up at the sky to enjoy the fireworks, Seijurou did not let go of their intertwined hands instead he tightened his hold to his hands and he felt the feeling that he was home...to him his home was Tetsuya.**_

Being awakened after the rampage he looked for any sign of him, his surroundings burnt to the ground he did not care for anything and there he saw his body, untouched by the raging flames of Suzaku. He looked like he was sleeping peacefully, he rushed to his side and held him...but...he was cold.

"No...you should've been alive...why?...Suzaku!", calling onto the God he materialized into his smaller form of a phoenix.

"Bring him back!", the phoenix looked down in apology.

"I'm sorry Master, it is too late", he caressed his cheek tears falling down his face once more.

"No...", he held him tighter and hugged his lifeless body in his arms.

"AAAHHHH!"

"TETSUYA!"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Without You

 **A/N early update since summer classes starts on monday i dragged my lazy butt to write earlier...thank you for the read, those who followed and favorited this story, and to those who reviewed it i was super happy...please review this chapter again**

 **To SapphireWolf2002 i thank you that you love it since i was uneasy about posting this story and i just hope that my plot and the plot of the anime you are referring to is not the same (i don't wanna be sued LoL just kidding) if its not a bother may i ask what anime is it im a bit curious thanks a bunch**

 **To Rinfantasy thank you for always reviewing my stories it makes me really happy, and super motivatedXD**

 **To chiararose im glad you found my story interesting ill do my best to make it always interesting Xd**

 **Without further ado here comes the next chapter though it might be a bit boring bear with me, oh and if you have any questions or reviews please just ask away i will try my best to answer them all by message or when i post the next chapter, this is unbetad, also some OOC-ness till then-k^^**

* * *

A huge explosion was started from within the walls of the Akashi household, this shook the very foundations of Kyoto as a huge phoenix rose from its ashes and continued to eradicate its surrounding turning it into a sea of flames. People ran for their lives and in the middle of it all the only living survivor of the incident was the 14 year old heir, Akashi Seijurou. This was then the incident that was known to be the Suzaku Incident; it was then concluded that the seal of one of the gates to the realms was broken and the Great God Suzaku was awakened in order to purge the gate and to seal it, thus caused the incident.

There were a lot of casualties but the incident was easily solved and the Akashi household was restored once again by the leadership of the young Master. Within a year he showed that even if he was the last Akashi he was capable of many great things and hosting one of the Four Great Gods in his body he was respected in the Exorcist Society.

 _Two years later..._

Akashi Seijurou got out of his car and entered the Teikou Exorcist High Academy, where they train all the elites who are capable of hosting a God in their bodies in order to exorcise or battle a Demon. Few of the students came to the view separated by the colors of their uniforms black for Limiters and white for Vessels. He was wearing a white blazer and inside it is a white shirt with a sky-colored necktie, black shoes and white pants. As soon as other people saw him they all parted and began discussing with themselves about him but he just plainly ignored them and headed to the gym. He only stopped when he heard a familiar voice that he knew belongs to a certain green head. The green-head was holding what seemed to be the wooden sign of a ramen shop; the green-head was stopped infront of the gates and was being questioned by the guard.

"Just as I have said Sir, you cannot bring such a thing inside of the campus it would inconvenience other students", a tick formed on Midorima Shintarou's head and he fixed his glasses to shine in the daylight more.

"You called my lucky item a thing? Don't you listen to Oha-asa? Do you know that without this thing I would be put to danger?", and he went on and on babbling about his beloved Oha-asa and how he cannot part with his lucky item because it would endanger his life. The school guard was already sweating and has no idea of what to do since the one in front of him is one of the VIP's of the Academy.

"Ah Mido-chin why are you being so noisy in front of the gates?", a giant appeared from behind Midorima and this startled the guard which made him take a step back, frightened. The person behind Midorima was no other than Murasakibara Atsushi, he was holding in his arms a bunch of chips and different kinds of snacks while sucking on a lollipop on his mouth.

"Murasakibara huh? Well I am explaining to this gentleman here all about my Oha-asa-", before he could continue the purple-head cut him off.

"Not interested..by the way have you seen Aka-chin?"

"HA? Akashi is here already?" and the purple-head nodded.

"Foods are not allowed during the opening ceremony sir", the guard properly said but was completely ignored.

"You guys are in the way did you know that?", a dark skinned, blue head approached them yawning, he had his bag slung at his back and his uniform was a mess. His necktie was not tied properly and some buttons on his white shirt was undone, giving him a delinquent look.

"Aomine", the green-head nodded.

"Mine-chin"

"So what have you guys been up to these days?"

"Uhm..Sir your uniform..", the guard squeaked.

"None of your business", Midorima said while fixing his glasses once more while the purple-head merely munched on his snack. The guard was forgotten and he felt ignored but he no longer cared as he thought no one would be able to discipline these three VIP's and their bad manners, he merely sighed and deciding to walk away when he heard a commanding voice behind him.

"Shintarou, Atsushi, Daiki", all heads snapped to the direction of the voice and they all saw Akashi Seijurou standing just a few meters away from where they stood. He looked at them and saw the guard who looked very troubled already than he already was.

"Forgive my companions, I will see to it that they will be at the ceremony properly", and he eyed the bunch which made all of them have a shiver up their spines. The guard was troubled, to have The Akashi Seijurou apologize to him it was both weird and unbelievable that left him stunned.

"N-no no you don't have to apologize to me Akashi-sama", he said bowing politely and giving a worried smile while the red-head returned the smile this made them all wish they weren't there as they could feel the coldness of it.

"Shintarou get another lucky charm of yours immediately, Atsushi stop eating now or you won't get any lunch and Daiki fix your uniform", as if on sync the three did as they were told as Midorima went on to check his phone on what lucky item could he exchange for the sign. Atsushi tried to stuff some of his snacks immediately at his bag and Daiki struggled at fixing his they were all properly prepared, Midorima now holding a stuffed bunny on his taped hands God knows where he took it from, Atsushi has no more snacks at hand and Daiki looking finally proper the red-head motioned for them to begin moving to the gym where the opening ceremony is going to be held.

* * *

The school Headmaster who is said to have been the oldest Exorcist, the most powerful and experienced one came up on stage. His knees were buckling as he walked with his cane and his co-instructors were wary that he might fall face first to the stage but everyone else sighed when he made it without any anomaly. He already has grey hair, long beard and his face looked like that one of a person who could never even hurt a single fly. He was wearing a brown yukata covering his white ones inside and wearing a geta for his footwear.

"Ahem", he tested the microphone and when it worked properly he cleared his throat once more and introduced himself.

"Good day to all of you, my name is Aida Ryuichi the 42nd…", then he scrunched up his eyebrows in wonder and looked to his side to see Aida Riko and tapped her shoulder.

"I am the 42nd right?", he said his voice soft and not noticing everyone heard this and the instructors sighed and shook their heads.

"Yes Headmaster", Aida already has a tick forming in her head as she reminded the old man about writing his speech every single day till the opening ceremony but the old crone never did.

"Thank you Ricchan", he said merrily and continued his speech.

"As you all know of our history, our world has been in constant war with the Demons since the beginning of time and in order to battle them in equal ground our ancestors made contracts with the Gods themselves . Only 100 years ago were we able to close the seven gates to our Realm the Lumen(light) and the Aten(dark). Though the gates have been closed there are still certain times when these gates open during the weakening of the Seals and when our Realms are closely in line with each other", he coughed once again when his voice was softening.

"Teikou Exorcist High Academy is a school where exorcists are trained to be able to control the God's they have made a contract when in battle. Those who made a contract and host a God in their bodies are called the Vessels and the ones who limit their powers are the Limiters. To be frank, a limiter is someone you will spend your whole life with and even marry. OHOHOHOHO", he laughed while raising his hand to his mouth and the instructors once again sighed and some of the students groaned at this, when he realized no one laughed at his comment he coughed once again and stated.

"Then good luck to all of you in searching for your marriage partner", and with a certain swish he disappeared, which made all of the instructors panic. Aida losing her temper at being set out to take care of the old man she shouted at the top of her lungs.

"THIS IDIOT OLD MAN!", then her co-teacher Hyuuga Junpei tapped her shoulder and motioned to the students there and she just realized where she was and her face went beet red and she bowed apologizing.

"What a messy Opening Ceremony", Midorima stated and fixing his glasses looking at his companions and realized that Aomine was sleeping with his mouth open and drool spilling. Midorima's eyes twitched in annoyance as he was seating next to him and decided to move away before the drool dripped. Murasakibara was looking bored at the right side of Akashi thinking about the food he is going to consume later on.

"Akashi, it seems like he is headed here", the red-head merely closed his eyes in response to Midorima's statement.

None of the four were surprised when the Headmaster suddenly appeared in front of them but the other students were astounded at this. Aomin'es eyes shot open as soon as the old man appeared before them.

"AH you four are the ones who host the Four Great Gods in your bodies, how amusing", he said as he played with his white beard on his chin, meticulously.

"You are good old man, I almost did not catch your scent", Aomine said grinning like an idiot.

"What are you a dog? And saying such a statement while your drool hanging from your mouth how cool can you get Aomine", Midorima said sarcastically.

"Woah!", Aomine noticed and wiped his drool and retorted. "You should've told me that first! And I'm not a dog you Oha-asa freak ", he said glaring at the green-head who just ignored him.

"Ne can I eat my snacks now?", the Headmaster looked behind him only to be overshadowed by a standing Murasakibara who was looking down on him.

"Oh my how cute you are, I'm sorry but no", the headmaster said smiling widely, while Murasakibara's eyebrows furrowed.

"Aka-chin can I crush him?"

"Oi Murasakibara get in line I get to challenge him first!", Aomine stood up as well. The other students were already staying away from them forming a circle and watching the scene.

"Even if it's Mine-chin I will not back down", their aura's began to be released and the students in the gym were already feeling the heavy atmosphere. The teachers trying their best to reach the scene but was hard up due to the crowd of students and they were prohibited in using their powers since it is a safe zone.

"Stop acting like children you two", hearing this they snapped their heads to Midorima's direction and glared at him.

"Shut up!", and their aura's begin to be focused, they were prepared to attack while the old man merely watched and observed.

"Atsushi, Daiki, picking a fight with the Headmaster is not allowed you know or do you want me to give you both your punishment myself", then his heterochromatic eyes snapped to them, he was still seated regally on the chair as if it was a sofa made for an emperor. Chills ran down each of the three's spine and their aura's easily dissipated. Then laughter filled the air, the Headmaster was laughing loudly without a care in the world before he looked at them four seriously and said.

"I advise that you find your Limiters soon that temporary seal placed on your bodies will soon break, besides it will be a grand event hohohoho" he said leaving while the other instructors came by to see what occurred.

"Let's go", Akashi stated he stood up and his companions followed his lead as usual.

 _'_ _I wonder why they follow that cocky brat?'_ , Hyuuga thought and shook his head as he watched everything that occurred at the best spot he could find.

"Hmm so that is the ever famous Akashi Seijurou", someone among the students mused to themselves.

"Looks like this will be fun after all", then, the stranger began walking away along with the dispersing crowd humming a song.

* * *

Several days have passed and things have been going smoothly, training lessons like binding, sealing and barriers were the first things taught and summoning of the Gods they have contracted with have been managed by the great barrier that the Headmaster himself casted. They were also taught on how to use weapons and use them in real combat the ones excelling were none other than the four troublemakers of the first day.

Aomine is said to be the best when it comes to close combat as he moves fluidly by instinct attacking his prey easily in continues strikes that is hard to follow and block.

No one could beat Murasakibara when it comes to strength as he is able to easily swing one of the largest and heaviest sword placed in the training room and can easily overpower his enemies with his strength.

When it comes to long range, Midorima was the best no matter how far he was he could hit the target right at the red spot at ease and never misses, when he does he explains that Luck is not on his side as Oha-asa has stated.

While Akashi was best at almost everything, though he could not beat any of the four at their forte's he easily overwhelmed them by how he calculated everything and sees them through easily.

The four of them were easily respected to be the strongest amongst their generation and were called the Generation of Miracles. Because most of them thought that finally someone would be able to turn the tides and end the wars between the realms and kill the King who is the root of everything.

It was finally the daymost students were waiting for, the dayfor them to find their compatible Limiters. Since searching for their own Limiters could take too long the Academy was able to create a spell that makes it easier for the Vessels to find their Limiters. All of them were once again gathered to the gym to make it easier for the instructors to explain about the spell.

"I'm sure you all remember the day you made contract with your Gods?", Aida Riko said out-loud at the microphone over the stage, some of the students were smirking as it was an honor to be contracted to a God.

While the others did this Akashi's aura turned dark and the air around him was as cold as ice, his eyes were covered by his bangs and his position was stiff.

Midorima merely looked up at the stage no emotion in his face as he fixed his glasses and his grip on his lucky charm which was a toy duck tightened.

Aomine just grunted and he sat like he wanted to go elsewhere glaring at every gaze that crosses his way.

And lastly Murasakibara who was eating non-stop without a care in the world, the crunching of the chips loudly heard in the background amidst all the whispering and storytelling.

"Without a Limiter at that time the Exorcist society placed a temporary seal upon your bodies to hold off your God's powers and now you have reached the age that the seal is removed and the spell to finally take effect", with a glance at her side a few Elder exorcists waved up their arms and chanted a spell and colors danced in the sky the seals on their shoulders being broken like glass.

"With this you will experience the pull, or should I say the connection that connects you to your Limiter. You will be drawn to them as they to you but remember this, strong bond matters. This will determine all of your fates, I wish you all…happiness", Aida ended her speech and watched as other Vessels are now united with their Limiters.

Instantly those who found their Limiters and their Vessels a new mark appeared on their shoulders, both limiter and vessel have the same design and color.

"Ah it seems that most of you here have already found their partners this is what you need to remember most:

1: You can never exchange a Limiter; they are your lifetime partners. Treating them in any inhumane way is punishable by death.

2: You can never force yourself to become a Limiter to another Vessel just because you want to, the God themselves will punish you.

3: The darker the shade of the color of your mark the stronger your bond and the easier will you be able to control your Gods. So I suggest be friends with your partners, they are after all your other half.

That is all", Aida smiled to all of them and the others began talking with each other as the others began heading outside to get to know one another.

"So there are others who have not found their Limiters here in campus huh?", Aida remarked to no one but herself.

"OHOHOHOH this is interesting", Aida almost tripped on the wires when he was suddenly startled by her grandfather.

"Oji-san!"

"Call the remaining here", knowing she cannot go against her grandfather she merely did as she was told.

"To those Vessels and Limiters who had not found their partners please come up to the stage", the few students who were left behind approached the stage.

The old man was holding onto his grey beard once again closed eyes and when he noticed the footsteps to have stopped he opened his eyes to look at the students without any partners yet.

"Who would've thought that it's going to be you four again huh?" , heterochromatic eyes stared at the old man passively giving nothing away.

"Well it's not like our fault it's just that our Gods are too strong for anyone here to handle", Akashi voiced out.

"Akashi-san, your tone is unnecessary and please show some respect", Aida was a bit pissed by the red-head's attitude that made her grind her teeth.

"It's fine Ricchan, what Akashi-kun said is true after all", he sighed.

"Now then I wonder how we will find your Limiters?", he said brushing his beard in thought.

"Don't worry about it Headmaster, with or without our Limiters we can take care of ourselves", the headmaster looked at him; no better yet stared at him then sighed deeply.

"You four really are troublesome..fine I will allow it for the time being till we find your Limiters", then he turned back and waving his hands as a goodbye to them, while Aida looked at them calculatingly before following her grandfather.

"Will you really allow those three to just roam around without their seals? They are dangerous especially with the Gods that they carry"

"Their Limiters will soon appear Ricchan..let us just hope that they will appear earlier before they decided to destroy this Academy", he sighed and shook his head.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N so sorry late update for this story I got caught up in quizzes (urg curse those difficult questions). By next week I have a lot of free time before my exams so I will drag myself to write once again, I thank you all for your patience. oh and sorry about the settings im not really good at describing the surroundings and houses (and im even taking up engineering sho embarrassing haha) and this is unbetaed and unedited, so if you guys have any questions feel free to ask away once again i will try my best to answer them**

 **To Kai Luu thank you for telling me…and I hope you enjoy this chapter :D thank you very much for the review**

 **To Rinfantasy your bet is right , but you got aomine and midorima switched…your really good, I am amazed by how you figure out some parts of my plot hahah and the answer to ur question is yes they did have an ugly experience XD thank you very much for the review**

 **To Glaucidium all I can say about Kuroko's meeting with Akashi is that it will be soon and thank you very much for the review :D**

 **To DomoMinna-san sorry for the late update thanks for the review and I hope ya enjoy this chapter**

 **And of course to all those who followed and favorited and read my story thank you all once again *bows* you all give me motivation to continue hihi-k^^**

* * *

Chapter 2: Silhouettes'

* * *

The moon light shone brightly illuminating the huge old traditional house, inside the house Akashi and Midorima was currently playing a game of shogi. While Aomine was reading what seemed to be a magazine while lazing on the tatami mat with a pillow on his head and Murasakibara was eating away once again sitting at one side. They were all wearing a yukata which has a same color as their own hair.

Midorima fixed his glasses as he predicted that once again he will lose to Akashi at this game, so that when it was almost finished he began.

"What do you think about the Headmaster, Akashi?", Akashi glanced at Midorima while the others hearing what he said made them abruptly stop what they are doing and listened.

"What do **you** guys think?", he emphasized the you and this made Midorima sigh, as commanding as ever the three thought the same.

"Well he looks strong and I wanna fight him and he is in on it", Aomine stated then looked at Murasakibara signaling him to talk next.

"I don't care either way as long as I can eat my snacks ", he said nibbling on his chips. "What about you Mido-chin?"

"He looks like he was assessing us; he is probably on our side. What about you Akashi?"

"Checkmate", this made Midorima's right eye twitch as he lost once again to the red-head but he soon sighed it away and fixed his glasses glancing at the red-head.

"He is testing us whether we are a part of it or not", smirking his heterochromatic eyes glimmered in the night.

"He will be our ally, but not now we cannot let them be suspicious. For now we will continue to do as we have done till now", He eyed each and every one of them and they all nodded in acceptance.

"Hmm..and here I thought we get to finally move", Aomine mused as he began to sit up properly.

"Not yet", Akashi stated. "The right time will come soon, the incidents caused them to scatter around and be wary. But as soon as they feel like it's safe once again they will move and when that time comes..", his grin sent chills down their spine, but this made their resolve stronger.

"…we will make them wish they were dead", this time Akashi's eyes were devoid of any emotion, his face was dead serious and his voice cold and unforgiving.

"Then shall we start looking for our Limiters?", Midorima asked and this made the others grin. Soon they all stood up and went to the basement of the house then they stood at the four corners of the room, Murasakibara at north, Midorima at west, Aomine at east and Akashi at south. Holding on their right hands a small knife, at Akashi's command they slit their palms and allowed the blood to ooze at the stone floor, then together they chanted.

As soon as they began chanting the blood began to draw a pentagram at their feet, their auras began to be emitted from their bodies. When the blood formation was completed it emitted a light similar to their auras this signaled them to close their eyes.

When Midorima closed his eyes a vision appeared, he saw himself standing near the Academy's gate and he saw a glimpse of raven hair. His face was half-seen and all Midorima could see was how that smile brought an emotion into him…the emotion of annoyance yet there was something else that he could also feel—fondness…Even he knew about his certain feeling but being the tsundere he is he kept this thought all to himself.

In the eyes of the blue-haired, Aomine he was first enveloped in darkness, knowing what this meant he shook his head. Then a laugh was heard and as if in sync the darkness faded away. The laughter, brought life—Aomine might have not seen who it was but he knew his other half was someone that was as bright as the sun and as cheerful as the light it brings…he grinned amused and a sudden feeling of excitement bubbling from within him. _'I hope I won't get disappointed and be bored again'_ , he thought to himself.

Murasakibara was bored waiting for the sign to appear as he was inside some kind of underground building. He kept on walking until he saw a huge door, when he opened it, he saw a man with sealing talismans all over his body, and they were like bandages. That man smelled like snacks that the purple-head loved and he was eager to get near him and ask for snacks. He was about to reach his hands to that man but he could not touch him and this irritated him. _'I will find you food smelling person'_ , he grumbled to himself.

Akashi was merely sitting on a chair that he conjured up in his vision; unlike the others he easily controlled his vision as he wanted. When he finally concluded that there was no one capable of becoming his Limiter he stood up and was beginning to leave when he noticed the chair he left was now occupied. The scene changed into what looked like a coffee shop there were people who was coming in and out and Akashi began looking frantically for the one who sat at the chair that was now empty. When he was about to leave the said coffee shop to look outside he heard a voice clear and soft and when he looked back the one he was searching for walked right through him he whispered a name—then there was darkness.

* * *

When Akashi opened his eyes before the other three he felt wetness on his cheeks and that was when he realized he was crying. _Impossible he—he is dead._

Then he wiped the tears away as he saw all the other three opening their eyes leaving the vision at the back of his mind to think of for later.

After doing the Spell called "Visio", they looked at their wounds that have begun to heal due to their God's powers. They left the room as it is and headed back to the tatami room once again.

"Ahhh..I hope our Limiters appear soon, I want to go all out already", Murasakibara said which made Akashi grin along with Aomine, while Midorima just fixed his glasses.

"I hope they do too Atsushi, I hope they do…", though Akashi was glad for his companions to be able to find their limiters to prolong their life more, he was conflicted about his vision. But to him this just confirmed it all that more that he really was his limiter and now that he was gone, he would have to find another to fill in the gap.

* * *

"AAAHHH!", a black haired, screamed awakening from his sleep then he began to hug himself as he felt a sudden shiver up his spine.

"How scary…or should I say creepy?", he shuddered once again remembering his dream.

"Wait what was my dream about?", he tilted his head then thought hard enough.

"Carrot?", he mused to himself then scratched his head and decided to get more sleep as he knew he will never have another good sleep once this night was over but as soon as he closed his eyes his phone rang from the desk near him.

As quickly as he could he picked it up and when he saw the id number, his eyes turned serious and his slated blue eyes turned darker all the more, then he answered it.

"Hello"

 _"Hello Kazu-kun did I disturb you?"_

"No I was awake", he replied politely as he could then he sighed and relaxed when he knew who was speaking to him.

 _"The things you need for your transfer will be sent through email, so you don't have to worry about anything anymore",_ the cheerful voice said.

"Yes thank you"

 _"Should I send someone to accompany you or bring you there?"_

"No I would be fine alone"

 _"Then be sure to do what you must",_ the voice turned serious all of a sudden which made him turn his sharp eyes to the window and his eyes sparkled with determination under the crescent moon.

"Yes I will accomplish it, then until then"

 _"Uhm..Kazu-kun",_ the voice seems to hesitate and Kazunari Takao became concerned at this.

"What is it?", he inquired and there was a small pause before the reply.

 _"I wish you luck"_

"Since when have I needed luck in my entire life?"

 _"Yes I know but still…"_

"I know you are worried, but don't…I will be fine", he paused as he took a deep breath and sighed.

"When this is all over and done, we will be free to do whatever we want", even if he wasn't there to witness it he could feel the smile and joy being emitted from the other line and this made him hope, that soon everything will be over.

 _"See you soon then"_

"Yes I will see you soon Nee-san" ", he placed his phone back on the desk and stretched himself. Then he plopped himself to the bed but could not find the urge to sleep.

 _'I guess no sleep for me once again huh?'_

* * *

Himuro Tatsuya flinched when he felt as if someone had just tried to touch his shoulder and when he looked back he saw that there was no presence behind him. But to make sure he emitted his aura to see if there was anyone who has concealed themselves in the room. When he deemed that there was no one present he diffused the aura he released. A knock was heard from the door and he quickly took his coat and wore it.

"Come in", he voiced out letting the person enter the room.

"Aida-san, what can I do for you?", he asked politely.

"Nothing I was just here to check up on you and tell you that dinner has been prepared", the brunette smiled at him.

"You don't have to go all the trouble of coming to pick me up, Aida-san"

"Oh come on Tatsuya, call me Riko-nee-chan like you always did when you were young", she said slightly pouting and he sighed at this. His cousin Aida Riko was always like this when it came to him.

"Yes Riko-nee-chan"

"Oh have you prepared your stuff?"

"Yes Riko-nee-chan I have prepared them all neatly"

"I see, my little cute Tatsuya is finally leaving the nest", she looked like about to cry and Himuro just smiled sadly at her.

"Don't worry Riko-nee-chan we will still see each other anyways I will just be living at the dorms", he smiled and this made Aida squeak then she pulled on Himuro's arm dragging him to the dining room.

"Then for tonight just allow me to pamper you", she grinned. Himuro thought of what just occurred in his room and decided to place additional barrier on it once he returned, but for now he will enjoy this small happy moments for a while.

* * *

In another traditional house, unlike Akashi's abode which was huge this one was on the medium size and the difference was this house has a homier feel to it. Gazing into the sky was a teen wearing his sleeping garments a teal colored pajama that matches the color of his eyes and his hair. He was enjoying the soft yet cold breeze of the wind, and he never minded about its coldness one bit.

"Tetsuya", a soft voice whispered near his ear that made the teal-haired male look up to his right, his expression was blank and his teal-eyes unreadable.

"Tetsuyacchi!", a blonde male with golden eyes pouted in front of him and went in front of his line of sight.

"Ah Ryou…I did not notice you there", he plainly said as he blinked his eyes once.

"Mou…Tetsuyacchi I had been calling your name for a dozen times already but you still just snapped off from your daze-ssu", he sat next to him in the wooden floor.

"Wait are you sick!?", the blonde hysterically exclaimed and he leaned in his forehead with the teal-head's forehead and closed his eyes to check the temperature. While the blonde did this the teal-head merely stared at him and he had a slight smile on his face seeing how his dear friend was worried for his sake.

"You don't have a fever", he moved away and placed his hand on his chin as if to think whether what it was that was making Tetsuya sick or feeling anything.

"I am not sick Ryou", then he flicked his finger at his forehead which made the blonde yelp and hold onto his forehead as he stumbled for a bit.

"That hurt Tetsuyacchi", this brought a smile to the usually blank face of the teal-head and this made the blonde smile at him as well.

Tetsuya looked away to stare at the now starry sky and the ever glistening crescent moon. Ryouta understood this silence and properly sat once more near the smaller male while placing his hands at his back to support him as he gazed at the same sky along with his most important person in the world.

"You two you better get inside now its cold", a new voice that sounded like their mother called upon their attention, and they both turned their heads at their shoulder to see another male taller than them. He has grey hair and the same as Tetsuya, he has a blank gaze as well as. But when he looked at them his eyes showed a bit of emotion in them.

"Chihirocchi", this made a tick for on the forehead of Chihiro that he glared at the blonde.

"How thick-headed can you be huh? RyouTA", he emphasized on the 'Ta' in his name because it means thick.

"Waa how mean Chihirocchi", the blonde pouted then looked at Tetsuya for any help but all he got was a blank stare and a silent sentence.

 _'You started this, goodluck'_

"Hmm… your name Ta really suited you, as you cannot even understand me with your thick skull. When I told you a thousand times to just call me Chihiro", Ryouta was now shaking with crocodile tears on his eyes as he was trying his best to make the grey-head's anger dissipate using tears. Chihiro sighed at this knowing that arguing with the thick-headed Ryouta would lead to nowhere.

"Chihiro-nii", his gaze immediately went to his little brother and he gave a soft smile.

"Uwa!", Ryouta thought _'he really only has a soft spot for Tetsuyacchi others are unimportant'_

"Yes Tetsuya?", he said sweetly.

"Ryou and I are going out tomorrow", Ryouta's eyes glimmered at this and he began hugging the teal-head which just allowed him to do so.

"Oh yah me and Tetsuyacchi are going to go on a date", he grinned. He did not notice that the grey-head was glaring daggers at him, while Tetsuya merely disregarded this.

"Ok fine I will allow you two..But be sure to be back before it gets dark ok?"

"Yes Chihiro-nii/ Chihirocchi", they both said simultaneously.

"Now both of you head to bed", he sternly said.

"Oyasumi Chihiro-nii", the teallette said before kissing his brother in his cheeks and they started heading upstairs to their respective rooms.

"Oyasumi Tetsuyaccchi", the blonde said and he leaned in and gave the teal-head a goodnight kiss on the forehead, the teal-head did not mind this one bit as he has gotten used to the blonde's clingy-ness.

"Oyasumi, Ryouta", he smiled and left for his room, the blonde waved at him and when he made sure that Tetsuya was already inside his room he headed downstairs. As soon as he reached the bottom of the stairs he saw Chihiro, sitting down on one of the couches his hands crossed at his chest.

"Sit", he complied and the blonde sighed and did as he was told, he sat at the opposite side of Chihiro, currently facing him.

There was a full 10 minute before Chihiro decided to speak up, probably making sure that Tetsuya was really asleep before talking.

"Was it your idea?", he said sharply. His voice was soft only enough for both of them to hear, as not to wake to the now sleeping teal-head.

"No, I never gave him any kind of ideas Chihirocchi", Kise was now looking serious and Chihiro stared at him as if to make sure that the blonde was not lying.

Chihiro sighed, and then he closed his eyes for a while before once again opening them as he glanced at the blonde across him.

"For tomorrow make sure not to stray too far now"

"Yes Chihirocchi"

"If anything happens be sure to contact me as soon as possible", he then stood up and held up his hand at one of the paintings on the wall. When he touched the painting it suddenly disappeared showing a hidden space. He picked up what seemed to be talismans and he closed that space once again the painting reappearing.

"Here use this when necessary", he gave the talismans to Ryouta and he took them placing them in his pocket.

"But you know I can ju—", he was cut off by Chihiro's glare and the grey-head spoke.

"Don't even think about it…I know properly that you can protect him but that is not the issue and you know that", Ryouta lowered his head at this.

"I'm sorry", Chihiro sighed at this feeling guilty that he always did this to the blonde and so he never think he would do this but he did.

He approached the blonde and patted the blonde's head which made Ryouta look up to him, his eyes full of wonder.

"I am also worried about you and remember if anything happens to you, Tetsuya would be sad", he let himself smile for a bit and this made the blonde feel better despite being always at the end of the short stick when Chihiro is mad, he knew this was his way of worrying about him.

"I should say the same thing to you Chihirocchi", this made the grey-head scoff.

"Brat, I can take care of myself better."

"Still tomorrow, is one of the rare days when the boundaries of the realms are thinnest", the blonde looked up worried.

"That is why you kids better be back before it gets dark, ok?"

"Yes Chihirocchi"

"Now go to bed", he reverted back to the strict Chihiro quickly and ordered the blonde this made Ryouta chuckle.

"Oyasumi, Chihirocchi"

* * *

The wind was softly blowing and the silence was evident, then a humming was heard in the dead of the night.

The shadow started jumping around the rooftops until it reached a high pole where it stood staring at the scenery below, the city noise was no longer heard from its current position. The shadow's grey yukata was fluttering along with the cold night air standing still as if waiting for something to happen.

"Till when are you making me wait!?", a wide grin appeared on the mask it wore as it looked down at another traditional house and was staring at a blonde woman who was outside. She was wearing a very beautiful yukata that has intricate designs of the cherry blossoms.

"Hurry and speak the incantation", his grin went wider but only showed nothing beneath the mask.

Suddenly the said woman screamed, held her head and closed her eyes. A red-haired with streaks of black appeared by her said comforting her and trying to help her. Her porcelain face now filled with an expression of horror and defeat, and when she opened her eyes, she began to speak.

"Oh cursed Fate!

The time has come for you to weave,

Let their destinies intertwine,

Their sins be known

Call upon the bringer of destruction—

And release thy Master from the chains of the unknown", a pentagram appeared on the ground as if commanding Fate herself to move. When the pentagram was completed a strong ray of light appeared it reached up the sky and it looked as if it was calling unto something.

"Master what are you doing!?", screamed the red-head and trying to cast a counter spell to incantation but did not work due to the difference in their powers.

The light lasted for a few second and when it disappeared the blonde woman fell to the ground, good thing the red-head caught her before she hit her head on the pavement.

The shadow smiled widely knowing that the incantation worked, it approached the two and when it was about to touch them a talisman was hurled to it and caused it to slowly consume his body.

"YOU! WHO ARE YOU!?", the red-head screamed as he held protectively the now unconscious blonde in his arms.

"HAHAHAHAHAH", a loud manic laugh erupted then before it allowed itself to be consumed in the darkness of the night, he grinned and whispered.

"I am—Tetsuya"

* * *

 **Short A/N basically my chapter titles are all parts of the lyrics of the song Sad Song hehe**

 **I will do my best to update again nxt wk to make up for the time that I did not update. Once again thank you a lot and leave some reviews please(?) haha I love reading them next title of the nxt chap is:**

 **Chapter 3: Half of a Whole**

 **Till nxt time –k^^**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N hi guys its been such a long time since I updated and im very very sorry…college bullied me too much that I never found the time to write which made me sad, but now im back but im not sure I can update regularly like before. This chapter is longer than the rest(I think) to compensate for my MIA situation hihi**

 **Thanks for the reviews, those who favorited and followed my story im truly grateful to you all**

 **This is unbetaed, unedited and OOC-ness(I think)…so if ever you have any questions and comments feel free to message me or just leave a review I will try my best to reply to them all big thanks**

 **-k^^**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Half of a Whole**

* * *

Teal-eyes abruptly opened, Tetsuya clutched his chest as he tried to calm himself, sweat was on his forehead and he was panting unevenly. He abruptly took his blanket off his body, turned on the lights as he grabbed his sketchbook and he began drawing a sketch using a charcoal pencil. His hands would not stop drawing even if they were already so dirty with the blackness of the charcoal. He was drawing madly that it seems no one could ever stop him from finishing the drawing.

A knock was heard on the door but even still he continued drawing as if his life depended on it.

"Tetsuya?", came the voice of his older brother who seemed worried, the teal-head still did not react to this. Chihiro getting worried he opened the door to see his little brother on the corner of the room drawing.

"Tetsuya you should at least respond to me, even if you are just drawing you know?", he approached the teal-head and placed his hand on his shoulder to get his attention.

"Tetsuya?", he grew worried and his breath was caught in his throat when he saw just what he was drawing. His form stiffened when he saw just what the teal-head drew, in the drawing was a doll, but the difference was in this picture there was a dark aura coming from it.

Chihiro took the drawing away from Tetsuya and this made the teal-head snap back from his daze and he stared at his older brother not knowing why he was suddenly stopped.

"Where is this Tetsuya?", Chihiro stared at him his eyes were sharp and the teal-head just blinked then responded.

"I'm not sure..but I think it was just by the outskirts of Tokyo..here", and he gave Chihiro another one of his drawing this one showing the traditional house and there was what looked to be a light that was reaching up the sky and there were weird inscriptions on it, he gulp and asked.

"Here", he pointed. "What does this mean Tetsuya?", he inquired and the teal-head stared at him and blinked.

"I don't know", the teal-head merely replied and looked down.

Chihiro realizing that he was asking too much out of his brother sighed and he lifted Tetsuya's chin and placed his unoccupied hand to his cheek.

"I'm sorry Tetsuya…I know how hard it is for you when this happens", he slightly wiped away the charcoal tint on both his cheeks, leaving the drawings to fall on the floor.

"Look at you you're so dirty from drawing this much again", and he gave a small smile which the latter returned.

"Thank you Chihiro-nii"

"Now go back to bed I will take care of these", he said then he realized that Tetsuya's eyes were already dropping.

 _'_ _As expected he is tired'_ , he then helped Tetsuya to his bed and tucked him in as the teal-head went directly to sleep.

"Oyasumi Tetsuya", he whispered before kissing his forehead, he stood up and then picked up the sketches that the teal-head had drawn along with his charcoal pencil and placed them neatly at his desk.

Before he left he took with him the sketches that Tetsuya has drawn, turned off the lights and left the room. He sighed and then he began walking down the stairs, he headed toward the wall of the stairs and placed his hand on it and a passage appeared. He went inside and as he did the door closed and disappeared, the lights were turned on when it was dark and within that room were dozens of sketches all drawn in charcoal.

"Another bad omen huh?", he looked at all of the drawings once again and he could only make sense of some of them but the others were like a blur to him. Then he picked up the only drawing that stood out among the rest.

"If I remember correctly this is the only drawing that Tetsuya was not able to see, as he blacked out after he drew this"

"I wonder how they all connect to you", he said holding onto that old drawing of Tetsuya. He looked at the drawing as it was the only drawing that was a portrait of a person, though he knew that some of Tetsuya's drawings have people on it this was the only one that was the most vivid.

In the drawing was a sketch of Akashi Seijurou, and in this drawing he has a soft smile. He looked real; it even showed his heterochromatic eyes, and it was filled with an air of mystery in it.

Chihiro glared at the sketch as if wanting the person itself to feel his glare, and then he let go of the drawing leaving it to fall along with the others as he tried piecing together the other drawings to find its true meaning.

* * *

Midorima woke up badly that day, his hair was a mess and he did not sleep well and because of that he has a stiff neck. He immediately checks upon his phone for the update for his daily Oha-asa lucky item. As soon as he opened it and scrolled it, his face turned pale.

He just found out that today was not his lucky day and that he should be more careful, and when he looked at his lucky item of the day his eyebrows scrunched up knowing that he would not have it.

The other three were already awake and they noticed that the green-head was still not up which was bizarre as he was always the second one to wake up after Akashi.

"Daiki, check on Shintarou"

"Ha? Why do I have to do that?", he grumbled while he gobbled up his breakfast but one look from the red-head made him bring down his chopsticks and headed upstairs to the lair of the green-head.

As soon as he opened the door without even knocking, even he was always astounded by how many different and unusual things were in the room of Midorima and that he had to blink twice to adjust his view.

"Oi Midorima, wake up already", he called out to the room but there was no response. So he decided to cross the ocean of stuff (lucky items hoarded through the years) piled up on the floor, he became hard up in walking and he was a bit pissed off. But as soon as he saw the green-head clutching himself on one corner a shiver ran down his spine and his right eye twitched.

"O-oi..what are you doing?", he said too scared to approach the green-head who looked like a hamster shivering at the corner of the room.

"Aomine!", he grabbed the blue-head's shoulders which made Aomine scared at the green-head's actions.

"W-what?"

"What sign are you?"

"Ha?", then he shook Aomine as hard as he can and this made the blue-head dizzy and lose consciousness. By shaking him it caused some of the piled up stuff to collapse and they almost tumbled down on Midorima.

"No! Without my lucky item for today I will die", he said having a horrified look on his face.

"Noooo!", his voice echoed all over the house that it reached the ears of the others in the kitchen who were currently eating.

"Atsushi", the purple-head stopped eating to listen to what the red-head would say to him.

"Yes Akachin?"

"Get ready to carry and drag Midorima to class for today"

"Ehhh..but won't he be struggling?"

"I give you permission to knock him out"

"Ehhh…ok Akachin", he said finishing up his meal.

"Now go", the red-head ordered the purple-head and he nodded then began walking towards the green-head's room.

* * *

Takao Kazunari was near the main gate of the Academy still reluctant to enter the school. He took a deep breath, to calm his nerves then began walking slowly to the school, unbeknownst to him; just a few meters were the group of Akashi. Aomine who was grumbling at how he was still dizzy due to Midorima shaking him too much, while Akashi plainly ignored him and the purple giant not caring while dragging behind him, the unconscious Midorima.

Midorima was dreaming, he was being pulled into a dark hole, an endless one that no matter how he tried reaching up he could not reach the top. Then he heard a sound from within that darkness.

 _'_ _Who is there?'_ , he shouted into the nothingness, but there was no reply. When he listened harder he could hear the sound of someone crying in the distance. He tried searching for it and even followed it, but all that ever happened was that he felt himself being engulfed by the darkness more and more. He tried his best to free himself from the darkness but to no avail he could not, he tried focusing on the sobs of what seemed to be a child.

 _'_ _Hey…kid, do you know where we are?'_ , he tried as he slowly made his way to the child who was sitting down and his hands on his face sobbing.

 _'_ _Are you alright?_ ', and as Midorima placed his hand on the boy's shoulder the child's head snapped to him so fast that he thought it might break.

A chill ran down Midorima's spine as he quickly removed his hands from the child's form. He gulped as he fully saw the boy's eyes, they were black, no speck of white in it just pure black and he felt himself being sucked into it as the red blood tears of the boy flowed from his pitch black eyes. Midorima clutched his ears as he heard the voice that came from the child. It sounded wrong and horrible, it was cold, angry-betrayed.

 _'_ _Why?'_ , the child softly said and Midorima did not even notice that he was now shivering from the strong emotions emitted by the child. He could not move, nor talk he was just gaping at the child who looked ready to tear him apart at any moment.

Then without him noticing the child seemed to be floating and is now clutching his shoulders his lips near his ear as he felt how cold the child's small hand were and then the boy whispered.

 _'_ _Don't worry I won't kill you here…'_ , Midorima felt the smile from the boy's lips as he continued. _'…it would be much more fun to do so in the real world'_ , and the child giggled – then Midorima was awakened from his dream.

He was panting and when he touched his shoulder he could still feel the coldness of those small, thin hands that held onto his shoulders. He hugged himself suddenly just by the thought of what he saw in his dream.

"Are you alright?", a worried voice caught him out of his reverie and he looked up to see a raven-haired Limiter looking down at him a soft smile on his lips.

"Er-uhm yes I am alright", Midorima awkwardly replied as he tried to stand up but staggered. Takao took note of this and helped him up; as soon as their hands touch a jolt of electricity was felt by both of them. They both became aware of this and stared at one another's widened eyes. An unspoken connection was felt between them and when Midorima was about to talk, a lethargic voice called out to him causing them two both look at the same direction.

"Ah..Mine-chin, I found Mido-chin", the purple-head said from above the stairs, and then he cocked his head to stare at Midorima who was currently still holding onto Takao.

"Tsk, that is why I told you not to get distracted you idi-", Aomine said as he was going down the stairs his hand scratching his nape but his sentence was cut off from being continued when he saw the scene in front of him. And slowly but surely he began to gape.

"Mi-mi-midorima I did not know that you swing that way", he said his mind still processing what he was seeing, because he was as sure as hell Midorima just does not hold hands with anyone being the tsundere that he is.

Noticing what he meant the green-head flushed and suddenly snapped his hands from the stranger and he felt the heat easily dissipating when away from the contact.

"Thi-Wha-No!", he could not even begin his sentence and then they noticed that the stranger was already chuckling.

"Ah sorry, it's just that..", then he looked at the green-head who has a tinge of pink on his face. "..the color red does not suit you"

With this Midorima blushed harder and it reached his ears and he fixed his glasses trying to look unamused and hiding his blush. He could also hear the laugh of Aomine due to his face, and from the corner of his eye he could see the purple giant taking a picture at his misfortune.

When the laughs died down Murasakibara removed the lollipop from his mouth then asked the question that has been bugging him for a while.

"Ne, Mido-chin is he your Limiter?", Midorima coughed to regain his composure and Aomine grinned at this while the raven haired Takao just looked at them with a bemused smile gracing his lips.

"So it seems, though I have not seen you from the entrance ceremony nor from any of the classes.

"Ah oh yeah….I'm new here, a transferee student. Thinking about it I need to see the Headmaster for my schedule and for my dorm keys. Can you perhaps lead me there?", he said looking hopefully to Midorima and Murasakibara and Aomine snickered earning them a glare from the green-head.

"Of course since you are my Limiter", he offered his hand. "Midorima Shintarou, my contracted God is Byakko"

Takao chuckled for a bit then took the offered hand and shook it.

"Takao Kazunari, I may be new to this stuff but take care of me", he tilted his head then smiled. "Shin-chan"

Then they both left, Midorima giving his friends nods before they headed to the office of the Headmaster. They could still hear Midorima arguing with Takao about his new nickname as they walked.

"Tsk that damn Midorima, who would've thought he would be the first one among us to find his Limiter", Aomine stated to no one but himself with a look of annoyance gracing his features.

"A~ra Mine-chin, are you jealous?", Murasakibara teased as he opened a new lollipop and popped it to his mouth.

"Shut up", Aomine said as he walked towards where the red-head is currently waiting for them. Murasakibara took one last glance at the window before he followed Aomine to their classroom.

Akashi's eyebrow rose in question as he saw Murasakibara and Aomine without Midorima, Aomine just scratched his nape as he explained.

"Midorima just found his Limiter, he escorted him to the Headmaster's office", then Akashi nodded and grinned.

"Fate is on our side", he stated to no one and Aomine and Murasakibara looked at each other before they shrugged and took their respective seats.

Their Training teacher Aida Riko entered after a few minutes and she was smiling broadly and even humming a song that none of them recognize. Some of the students gulped at this because when Aida Riko is in a good mood, it marks a horrible tiring training session. To make it easier for them they call it "the calm before the storm".

"Now everyone are you guys excited!?", she happily asked them and a huge smile is pasted in her face.

"Uhm, Aida-sensei what are we excited for?", a brave student asked, since no one among them was willing to ask.

"This is the day we are going to begin our training in controlling our contracted Gods", she looked around her students and none of them seem to be ecstatic since they know that it will be a harsh training, it takes a great deal of concentration and energy just to manifest their Gods.

"Akashi-kun?", Aida began and red-eyes found their way to meet her gaze.

"Yes Aida-sensei?"

"Midorima-kun, where is he?"

"Shintarou escorted his Limiter to the Headmaster's office", upon hearing this Aida clasped her hands together.

"Finally! My special training regime will finally be put to use", she grinned as she thought of the possibility of seeing one of the Four Great Gods to manifest. Surely Midorima would be capable of that since all four of them showed great potential that can be polished more.

"Now everyone let us all proceed to the gym!", all the other students started to leave the room. "Ah Akashi-kun, Murasakibara-kun and Aomine-kun since your limiters are still not present, you will still continue on your previous regime"

The three just nodded their head, Aomine looking annoyed as he wanted to proceed along with the new regime, while Murasakibara looked happy since he will have more time to eat his snacks and Akashi just looked impassive as they all headed to the huge gym.

While Aida was supervising the others the other three were doing their own training regime when Midorima walked in, by his side was the raven-haired Takao. Akashi's eyes easily found them and he along with Aomine stopped what they were doing while Murasakibara kept on eating his chips.

"Akashi", Midorima nodded.

"Hello, I am Takao Kazunari, you must be Akashi-kun?", Takao introduced himself with a huge smile on his lips.

"Akashi Seijurou", Akashi said eyeing him with interest.

"Takao, the blue-haired idiot is Aomine Daiki.."

"Hey!", Aomine then glared at Midorima.

"And Murasakibara Atsushi", Midorima pointed at Murasakibara who was looking at them then continued on munching.

Takao all watched them carefully and smiled at them, he noticed the eyes of Akashi Seijurou and he guarded himself as he knew he was being studied.

 _'_ _Waaa Akashi Seijurou really is very intimidating, sca~ry'_ , he kept to himself, he was thinking but was interrupted when a voice called out to them.

"You are Takao Kazunari?", all of their eyes snapped to the direction of the voice and Aida was looking at him calculatingly with a chart by her arm.

"Yes..uhm sensei?", the brunette smiled at him.

"Strip"

"EH?", he was taken aback by the direct order from the brunette. ' _Is she a pervert?or just plain crazy?'_

"Oh for your chart, don't worry just remove your shirt", when he heard that he did as the brunette ordered and he let out a breath that he was holding.

"Hmm..I see", the brunette hummed to herself as she took notes on her chart.

"Now go with Midorima-kun, he will teach you the Basics first before you two will proceed to the next training regime. Oh and by the way I'm Aida Riko, call me Aida-sensei ok?"

"Yes Aida-sensei", then the brunette left humming once again as she walked away.

* * *

In the Headmaster's office Himuro Tatsuya was finishing up his other papers before he was to head to his classes. The Headmaster was lounging lazily at his seat and playing shogi by himself and humming a happy song.

"Headmaster I've finished up my papers can I go now?", Himuro asked politely and the headmaster looked at him and smiled.

"Tatsuya-chan you know you can always call me Ojii-chan", Himuro chuckled but complied to the old man's request.

"Yes Ojii-chan"

"Good, good, but Tatsuya-chan whenever you are feeling unwell. My door is always open for you", he smiled with adoration.

"Yes Ojii-chan, thank you", Himuro smiled sadly.

"Now off you go", Himuro nodded his head said his thanks and was about to head outside the door when it was suddenly pushed open. He almost hit his head to the sudden opening of the door but he was capable of avoiding it, a booming voice accompanied along with it.

"RYUICHI!", a blonde haired beauty with blue eyes entered the room, her kimono was worn messily as if she was in a hurry to go somewhere and her state looked horrible. Her aura was waning and her movements were like that of a drunken man.

"Master, please don't push yourself too much", a red-head with streaks of black in his hair was accompanying her.

"Oya..oya what has happened?", the headmaster said as he took on the state of the blonde haired woman, they locked eyes for a while them he looked to Himuro.

"Tatsuya-chan you may go now", he nodded and Himuro still curious but he let them have their privacy, he closed the door as he exited. He thought back as to where he had seen the woman and then realized that she was the Vessel of the God of War, Bishamon. The one known as the Monster of the Battlefield, Alexandra Garcia. She was one of the few prodigies of the Exorcist world but due to her injury in the past she was now restricted in her duties as an exorcist and decided to train a successor.

 _'_ _That must be her successor then'_ , Himuro thought as he walked away.

"What happened Alex-chan?", the headmaster said as he gestured for her to sit on the sofa to make her more comfortable and the red-headed lad helped her.

"I'm sorry for barging in so suddenly but I need you to know something", and she looked to her right where the red-head sat.

"Your successor I presume", the headmaster stated and she nodded.

"Kagami Taiga", he introduced himself as he bowed in respect to the headmaster. Then he told of the headmaster of what had occurred and the soft face of the old man disappeared and replaced with a serious expression.

"Can you repeat the incantation once more Kagami-chan", his tone was still soft but the hard look on his face showed otherwise and Kagami swallowed before he stated the incantation once again.

"Oh cursed Fate,

The time has come for you to weave,

Let their destinies intertwine,

Their sins be known

Call upon the bringer of destruction—

And release thy Master from the chains of the unknown"

"What does this all mean Ryuichi?", Alex asked her features full of worry.

"It seems like they used you as a conduit, Alex-chan", and her eyes widened and she became pale but then her body was shaking and her aura was appearing.

"How dare they!?", the old man placed his hand at her shoulder to calm her and she took a deep breath to calm herself.

"How were they able to enter your land when there were strong wards available?", the Headmaster asked and Kagami shook his head.

"We did not know how he was able to enter, Master and I did not even feel his presence until after he showed himself at us"

"You said He, Kagami-chan, how did you know?", the Headmaster asked inquisitively.

"Well he showed himself to me and when I attacked him, I learned that it was just a Shikigami…I think, and before he disappeared he said his name was Tetsuya."

"I see, can you describe this person for me, please", and Kagami did.

"I will send word to the others to find out who this 'Tetsuya' is and if we can find him", he casted a spell and a few papers flew away in different directions, Kagami watched in awe.

"Uhm..Headmaster may I ask a question?", and the old man looked at Kagami pensively.

"My Master was used as a conduit for what exactly?", and both pairs of eyes stared at the old man, seeking answers.

"To explain plainly Kagami-chan, is that they used Alex-chan as a means to summon something called "The Bringer of Destruction". Now to answer why they did not do the Summoning Ritual themselves is because Alex-chan has a huge amount of energy in her body as it has been accumulated though the years that she has not used them."

"The Bringer of Destruction?", then the two looked at one another before deciding that they should at least tell Kagami of what they know of it, since a summoning spell was used they need to prepare for its coming.

"Taiga, sometimes I question your intelligence", Alex sighed to herself and Kagami looked at his lap beet red.

"As the incantation said: the Bringer of Destruction is said to be the only one that can destroy the barriers of the two worlds, no one knows what the Bringer of Destruction is. Whether it is a person, an object, it can be anything."

"Is it a God?", both the Headmaster and Alex's eyes widened at this, they looked at one another contemplating. No one ever thought of that because they knew that no God is capable of destruction, their powers have always been for the sake of the people.

"Really Taiga, I cannot determine whether you are an idiot or a genius", his Master said shaking her head.

"You have chosen a good successor Alex-chan", and Alex smiled at this.

"Then we should talk about this another time, you need to rest yourself Alex-chan", the pair left the room and the Headmaster sighed.

 _'Who would've thought that they would plan such a thing'_ , he shook his head then stared out his window in deep thought.


End file.
